fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Robot Wars Generation
Super Robot Wars Generation is a upcoming game from the Super Robot Wars series release for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, iOS and Android mobile systems by Bandai Namco on October 5, 2015. Plot In the first year campaign, multiple world merged into one for an unknown reason and a mysterious organization have been bringing emenries from across time and space together to rule over the new world. Now the expedition team "Alpha Omega" call upon heroes from past, present and future to fight against this threat. Characters Banpresto Originals *Asahi Inui - Asahi is a 18-years-old man who aims to become a great scientist. He participates as an apprentice archaeologist at the Mars Expedition Team "Alpha Omega", when one day his team is attacked by Meganoids, forcing him along with his partner Shatte Judevesten to pilot the Van Ein, barely managing to escape. *Shatte Judevesten - Shatte is a 18-years-old genius engineer with several doctorates that participated in the Mars expedition team "Alpha Omega". Bones Eureka Seven *Renton Thurston *Eureka Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (debut) *Takuto Tsunashi Brain's Base Mazinkasier *Koji Kabuto Gainax Gunbuster *Noriko Takaya *Kazumi Amano Khara Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone./Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. *Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Full Metal Panic! *Sousuke Sagara Production Reed Dancouga – Super Beast Machine God *Shinobu Fujiwara *Sara Yuki *Masato Shikibu *Ryo Shiba GoShogun *Shingo Hojo *Remy Shimada *Killy Gagley Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos *Rom Stol *Leina Stol *Blue Jet *Rod Drill *Triple Jim Special Armored Battalion Dorvack (Debut) *Masato Mugen Satelight Genesis of Aquarion *Apollo *Silvia de Alisia Shin-Li Animation Crayon Shin-chan (Debut) *Shinnosuke Nohara Doraemon (Debut)/The Doraemons (Debut) *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-med III *Dora-nichov *El Matadora *Dora-rinho *Dorami Sunrise Armored Trooper Votoms *Chirico Cuvie Aura Battler Dunbine *Sho Zama Chōdenji Machine Voltes V *Ken'ichi Gō *Ippei Mine *Daijirō Gō *Hiyoshi Gō *Megumi Oka Chōdenji Robo Combattler V *Hyouma Aoi *Juuzou Naniwa *Daisaku Nishikawa *Chizuru Nanbara *Kosuke Kita Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Lelouch vi Britannia *Suzaku Kururugi *C.C. Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (debut) *Oldrin Zevon *Orpheus Zevon Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (Debut) *Akito Hyuga Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links Idolmaster: Xenoglossia (Debut) *Haruka Amami *Yukiho Hagiwara *Iori Minase The King of Braves GaoGaiGar *Guy Shishioh *Mamoru Amami Overman King Gainer *Gainer Sanga The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Zegapain (Debut) *Kyo Sogoru Toei Getter Robo G *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi Lightspeed Electroid Albegas (Debut) *Daisaku Enjoji *Tetsuya Jin *Hotaru Mizuki Mazinger Z *Koji Kabuto UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Toho Godzilla (Debut) *Godzilla Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Kenji Akabane - Asahi Inui *Seto Masami - Shatte Judevesten Bones Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Renton Thurston *Mamoru Miyano - Takuto Tsunashi *Stephanie Sheh - Eureka Brain's Base Cast *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto (Mazinkaiser) Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Noriko Takaya *Rei Sakuma - Kazumi Amano Khara Cast *Spike Spencer - Shinji Ikari Kyoto Animation Cast *Chris Patton - Sousuke Sagara Production Reed Cast *Tōru Furuya - Masato Mugen *Kōichi Hashimoto - Rod Drill *Kazuhiko Inoue - Rom Stol *Mami Koyama - Remy Shimada *Hikaru Midorikawa - Ryo Shiba *Shigeru Nakahara - Masato Shikibu *Shinya Ōtaki - Blue Jet *Toshiharu Sakurai - Triple Jim *Hideyuki Tanaka - Killy Gagley *Machiko Toyoshima - Leina Stol *Koichi Yamadera - Shingo Hojo *Yuriko Yamamoto - Sara Yuki *Kazuki Yao - Shinobu Fujiwara Satelight Cast *Christopher Bevins - Apollo *Brina Palencia - Silvia de Alisia Shin-Li Animation Cast *Chiaki - Dorami *Megumi Hayashibara - Wang Dora *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Ryūsei Nakao - El Matadora *Keiichi Nanba - Dora the Kid *Toshiharu Sakurai - Dora-nichov *Masaharu Satō - Dora-med III *Mie Suzuki - Dora-rinho *Akiko Yajima - Shinnosuke Nohara Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Kosuke Kita *Crispen Freeman - Orpheus Zevon *Tesshō Genda - Daijirō Gō *Hozumi Gōda - Chirico Cuvie *Darrel Guilbeau - Gainer Sanga *Nana Hamasaki - Oldrin Zevon *Jay Hickman - Sho Zama *Kate Higgins - C.C. *Matt Hill - Kira Yamato *Yui Horie - Yukiho Hagiwara *Yuka Iguchi - Haruka Amami *Subaru Kimura - Daisaku Nishikawa *Yuri Lowenthal - Suzaku Kururugi *Yūji Mitsuya - Hyouma Aoi *Ken Narita - Banjo Haran *Noriko Ohara - Hiyoshi Gō *Tomokazu Seki - Domon Kasshu *Kiyoshi Shiraishi - Ken'ichi Gō *Keith Silverstein - Char Aznable *Mike Sinterniklaas - Guy Shishioh *Roger Craig Smith - Kyo Sogoru *Micah Solusod - Akito Hyuga *Steve Staley - Banagher Links *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Setsuna F. Seiei *Masaya Takatsuka - Ippei Mine *Yukari Tamura - Iori Minase *Veronica Taylor - Mamoru Amami *Nobuo Tobita - Kamille Bidan *Miyuki Ueda - Chizuru Nanbara, Megumi Oka *Keaton Yamada - Juuzou Naniwa *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Toshio Furukawa - Daisaku Enjoji *Hideyuki Hori - Tetsuya Jin *Hiroya Ishimaru - Koji Kabuto (Mazinger Z) *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Keiichi Noda - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Naoki Tatsuta - Benkei Kuruma *Hiromi Tsuru - Hotaru Mizuki *Keaton Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Gameplay Quest Quest is the main game mode, utilizing the same gameplay and graphics engine seen in Super Robot Wars OG: The Moon Dwellers. The game also uses 2D cutscenes, fully voiced diagloige and branching paths that change the story. *Story - The main scenario. As the player progress, new battleships and parts become available in the M Trader. *Unit Quest - A quest set for each battle unit. By clearing the scenario the player can acquire abilities for the unit. Unit Quests become available when the corresponding battle unit reaches a certain level. In version 2.5.1 it was changed to Unit Scenario. *Challenge - Difficult missions that are unlocked as the player progress in the main scenario. *Weekly - The player can play on daily quests to receive extra content such as enhancement materials and funds. Overview The game was officially announced at the "2nd SupaRobo Channel" delivered on July 24, 2015. It is the second social game in the Super Robot Wars series, following the 2012 game Super Robot Wars Card Chronicle. Development and management is handled by Sega, and B.B. Studio participates in supervision and scenario production. The main game mode is similar to other Super Robot Wars games. The game will 3D graphics, fully voiced dialogue and 2D animated cutscenes. Later other game modes will be included, such as Conquest Mode and Arena Mode. The game will also frequently updates, including new gameplay elements such as new attacks and new series. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers